Bats in the Night
by Gosun
Summary: There is a new super hero in town, but the Titans don't seem to trust him. Will he be able to sway their distrust of him, or be left with a group of powerful foes?
1. Chapter 1

1Chapter One: A New Titan?

It had been a cloudy night, and so it was a rather dark at night. Not that it mattered to him as he slid from the alleyway and into a seemingly vacant building. In the dim light it revealed the villain known as Red X. He looked left and then right seeing no one he removed his mask and took a deep breath. It had been a good night, he had gotten what he wanted and hadn't been noticed. Not one of the Teen Titans, no one. Though that made it boring, still at the moment he would rather things boring, than being caught and losing what he had worked for.

He heard a noise from somewhere and placed his mask on quickly. There was nothing around, so it must have been a rat, but still. . . . There just wasn't something right. "Who's there?" He shouted. There was no answer, why would there be? Shaking his head, he sat his sack of stolen goods down and took a longer look around. Nothing, he couldn't find anything. Maybe he was just getting scared, his wits were going. He walked over to his sack and opened it, pulling out a small wad of cash. Money was good, after all who didn't like money, he held it up to his face and counted each one. A smile appeared under his mask and he moved the money from his eyes, only to find someone looking at him. "Boo." came it's voice.

Red X jumped backwards, but the person was gone. "You don't know who you're dealing with?"

"I don't?" Came an answer. Red X couldn't tell where it came from, but he detected that whoever this was it was a guy. Then the doors to the small warehouse suddenly bursted open and the Teen Titans stood there. "What is this?" He shouted.

"It's time to give up Red X." Robin said.

"Not today."

"Titans GO!" The voice from before said. No one even thought about the fact that it wasn't Robin as they rushed forward toward Red X. From the back of the warehouse someone dropped to the ground. He was hidden in the shadows though and he was still as he watched the battle unfolding. He quickly calculated what he should do and was soon out of one shadow and into the next, before one could really see him. Red X was baffled by the mysterious voice that had come and gone before the Titans arrive, that person was still here somewhere, the question was where, he force his mind on the battle. And rather mischievously he lifted his hand out and a pink x came out hitting Beastboy.

That someone saw Beastboy stuck and using what shadows he could he neared himself to Beastboy and waited until everyone was quite focused on Red X, then quickly removed Red's entrapment on Beastboy and then returned to the shadows. Beastboy felt the tension go and got up quickly, but he didn't see who had let him go, not that he gave it much thought as he rushed toward Red X. Who at the moment was being trapped by Raven. The someone moved quickly seeing that Red X was soon to break out Raven's grasp. He rushed toward the bag as Red X broke free and headed that way. Then the mysterious person however slid suddenly and grabbed the bag right before Red X did.

"You!" Red X shouted, trying to take the bag back.

"Yeah me." Came the answer. Red X smile and threw the bag back suddenly.

"Take it and meet me later." With that Red X rushed off quickly. The someone turned around to see the Titans looking at him. "Well crud." He said softly. Raven's dark force picked him out of the shadows suddenly and bringing him into light his costume finally showing. It was a costume that didn't show any skin and was a mixture of red and black.

"Give it up." Robin said softly.

"I uh . . . it's not what it looks like!" The stranger answered. He struggled within Raven's mind grip. "Seriously let me go!"

"Robin he seems to be earnest." Starfire said.

"Listen to her, she seems to be wise."

"What were you doing then?" Robin said.

"What you do."

"Then who are you."

"Vamp, I was following him and I garb the bag before-"

"Your name is Vamp?" Raven asked. "Doesn't that mean seductive female?"

"Short for Vampire!"

"Vampire!" Beastboy said rushing behind Starfire.

"I'm not one, I . . . Note to self change name."

Starfire giggled softly. "He was only playing the hero Robin."

"I dunno but we can't spend too long on him guys, Red X is getting away." Cyborg put in.

"You're too late." Vamp answered. "He's already long gone."

"I still don't trust you, but. . . ." Robin said. "Raven let him go." Raven looked at Robin, but nodded softly. "All right for now." She answered.

"Let's go guys we have to try and catch him!" Robin said running off. Vamp sighed as he watched them follow Robin out. Beastboy stopped and turned around, "Thanks for helping me by the way."

"Yeah sure." Vamp watched them leave and then noticed the bag was still in his hands. _Great now I get to return it._ "THANKS A LOT!" he shouted. Vamp picked up the bag and headed back to the store. Once again remaining in the shadows as he had done before. As he rounded one corner he came to a stop in front of the shop and looked at it. "Stop right there!" A police man said suddenly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vamp said. "Become a hero I thought, you get to help people."

He shook his head and dropped the bag and started to run. "But no, first you get assaulted by the Teen Titans and then some police officer." There were several gun shots, but Vamp was long gone before they could reach him. He rushed into another alley and stopped taking a deep breath. "Not having much luck?" A voice in the shadows said. Vamp looked up and his eyes narrowed, but he couldn't see anyone. Slowly he backed up looking right and then left, but he saw no one. "Just trying to do the right thing, but you seem unable to. Someone keeps messing things up and making you look like the bad guy." Vamp didn't answer he didn't like the voice, but he was having a hard time telling where it came from. "You're Slade aren't you?" Where the thought had come from, Vamp was unsure.

"Just remember that you'll always be welcome to join me." The voice disappeared. It left Vamp alone and feeling even worse inside.

Titan Tower . . .

Robin paced back and forth as he thought of the advents of last night. He just didn't trust that character, but he wasn't sure why. Even after he had search through all the archives he could find nothing on him, which he didn't like. "Where are you Robin?" Starfire called out. "I wanted you try some of my-" Robin gulped and rushed away, trying to hide from Starfire and whatever it was she would be trying to feed him. Starfire entered the room, but didn't see him she sighed and decided she just go find someone else. Luckily (For Starfire) Raven entered the room, and Starfire flew over to her. "Raven would you try some of my-" Starfire started.

"Not now Starfire." Raven said softly. "Do you know if Robin found out any more about that guy?"

"I do not know . . . "

"Right okay . . . " Raven answered. "If you see him, tell him I want him."

"Perhaps he is at the School?" Starfire suggested. The other pondered this for a moment but shrugged, she really didn't care that much. She left the room, and headed toward her own. She passed several hallways heading toward her own room, but she stopped suddenly. It felt like someone else was in the hallway. She shrugged it off and continued ahead. "Wait." A voice from the shadows said. Raven spun around to see Vamp emerging from the shadows, "What do you want?" She asked.

"What no hello, good to meet you?" Vamp answered.

"What is it?" Raven yelled.

"I need information on Slade."

"Read the newspapers, watch some TV you'll learn something about him."

"Do I detect sarcasm?"

"How did you even get in here?"

"Through that room."

Vamp pointed over to Raven's room, causing her to notice her door was open. "You were in my room."

"Uh . . . " Vamp backed away as he noticed lights starting to go out. "I didn't see anything, I didn't even mean to see you're pink pajamas . . . crud." Vamp silently yelled at himself, why in the world did he say that, he always ended up saying things he didn't mean to when he was flustered. Raven blushed causing more lights to go out. "They were a gift!" She yelled. Vamp heard footsteps, and sighed, he didn't want to get more than one Titan. They didn't trust him as it was if anymore showed up, he would be outnumbered.

So he did the only thing he could think of in that quick of a moment. He rushed forward, placed a hand over Raven's mouth and dragged her to her room. All the while she was trying to break free, she elbowed him the gut suddenly as they entered her room. Which made him let go, as his air rushed out of him. Raven slid the door shut and turned over to him. "Now go!" She said.

"I didn't get what I came for."

"Not my problem, be like most people and knock on the front door." Raven walked over to bed where the pajamas laid and picked them up quickly, hiding them behind her. "Go now."

"All right." Vamp sighed. He walked over to the window and jumped out of it. Raven walked over to it to see him fall several stories before shooting a grappling device somewhat similar to Robin's and landing himself slowly on the beach. He looked up and wave and then dived down into the waters. Raven turned away as she heard a knocking on the door. She sighed, now she would have to make up some story. "Curse him." She breathe.

Vamp got out of the water and shook himself off he took a deep breath, that had taken it out of him. He hit his head to try and get water out of his ear, not that it had much place to go with his mask still on. He looked up to see Slade standing over him. "We meet again child." Slade said.

"Not you again!" Vamp answered. "I'm not interested."

"But you see there is much I still have yet to do, to show you that you are not appreciated by the right people." Vamp stood up and got into a fighting stance. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing yet, not until you come willingly."

"You better forget that dream."

"Oh I don't think I'll be needing to do that." Vamp turned his head to see the Titans. "Take them out." Slade ordered Vamp. Vamp turned his head and looked at Slade, but a stream of energy separated them suddenly. The blast had come from Starfire who now looked down at Vamp. "Please remain in the still." She said. Vamp did keep still, he didn't want any trouble.

Especially since Starfire could probably blow him to kingdom come and still have juice left. Robin and Cyborg rushed over to Slade, while Beastboy shape shifted into Snake and coiled around Vamp, but still he didn't move. "Not so tough now are you?" Beastboy asked.

"Would you prefer if I actually tried?" Vamp answered. The shape shifter didn't answer, but kept on holding tight. Stuck except in head movement Vamp turned his attention over to the battle with Slade. Robin was once again hand to hand against Slade.

It was then that Vamp noticed a small device close to where he was. He cocked his head to see what it was and then it clicked. Then he turned up to see Slade looking over and somehow Vamp knew he was smiling. A bomb, and Starfire and Beastboy were pay any attention to him. "Hey you wanna let go so I get rid of that bomb?" Vamp asked.

"Nice try, but I'm not moving." Beastboy answered.

"Starfire! Bomb over there get rid of it!"

"I am sorry but I will be the fooled one." Starfire answered.

Vamp sighed, he knew what he would have to do. Still he didn't want to, he felt it was all he could do. He called out several more times about the bomb, but still the two ignored him. He took a closer look at the bomb again and noticed it was a red light was blinking. Fine, then he would break through Beastboy and Starfire. "Just know I'm sorry Beastboy." Vamp said. He then pushed as hard he could against Beastboy's snake grip. Breaking free he rushed toward the bomb, only to have Starfire in front of him and sending a beam of energy toward him. He dodged it once and quickly had to dodge another one.

This couldn't keep going on like this, Vamp skidded to a stop and looked at the next ball of energy head his way. It came closer, and closer almost until he couldn't escape it and then that's when he move. The ball just missing him he jumped in the air now that Starfire was lower and he foot connected to her side knocking her to the ground. She got up and rushed toward him. "Come back her!" She shouted. Vamp didn't pay attention but raced toward the bomb. When a bird like object hit before his feet. "Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Probably not, I didn't trust the other night and I still don't!"

Vamp shrugged he gave a slight wave and raced toward the bomb, only to see Raven descend from the sky. Where she came from he was unsure, but he didn't care. He slide past her garbed the bomb and threw it into the water. It exploded sending water everywhere. When the water was gone, so was Vamp. "I guess I was wrong." Robin said softly.

"I wonder where it is he went?" Starfire asked.

"Away." Raven answered. As she left the group to ponder what had happened. Raven had arrived late, unsure of what to think of Vamp, but when she had arrived, he was battling the other Titans and had made up her mind. Though she had been wrong, she sighed, Slade was planning something hopefully it wouldn't work. She would need to figure out where Vamp went though. But this might be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters of the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC Comics. Vamp however is an original creation of mine. So I have said to make sure we all know that.

Chapter Two: Who I Am

Several months later…

He stood looking out into the city his eyes focused on what he could. How things had gone downhill since the day he decided why not try and be a hero. Since the day he had gotten these powers of his, Vamp looked up into the night's sky and sighed. Every person he tried to help only ended up thinking he was the cause of their problem. He had tried his hardest to remain under the scope of the Teen Titans and that meant that he didn't deal with the big stuff, he left to them. But somehow it seemed a waste of his power, this curse given to him. Still a teenager, _teenager_ the word echoed from somewhere deep in him.

He stood up silently and walked over to the edge of the skyscraper he was on and looked down at the street. "I would be careful." The voice of Raven suddenly spoke. Vamp jumped and turned around to look at her. Raven stood there, hidden in her cloak and looking at him. Her crystal blue eyes pierced through his mask into his own eyes. "You thought you could remain hidden?" Raven asked. _Hidden_… that was the truth of it all he had thought he could remain hidden. "So you've found me, what are you going to do?" Vamp answered.

"I don't know."

"Fine then, you don't know and I don't care… I've got somewhere to go, I'm sure there is some old woman in need of my help." Vamp leaped up the building, but the chant starting with Azarath stopped him and pulled him over to her. "Look." She said. "I've got things to do."

"So do I!" Vamp yelled. He struggled to get free but couldn't, so he just gave up.

"Are you going to listen now?"

"You can talk and I might, we'll see."

Raven let him down and Vamp took a seat. She smiled in spite of herself; this wasn't like her to go looking for someone, especially when he was being a pain. "Can we get this over with; I rather not sit through another lecture of how "bad" I am."

"I'm not her to lecture you, only to talk."

"All right, let's talk."

1 There laid an old cemetery just outside the city. It was filled with ancient gravestones and some said it was the home to many ghosts. Almost a year ago, a young man went there to check it out, to prove that he was braver then what the others said. Little did he know that that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life he made. For on that day he was both blessed and cursed, his old life burned away and from out of the ashes a new hero came, one named Vamp. The old cemetery was the old home to one named, Vladimir. An old man, who appeared younger then he should.

Vladimir sat upon a grave looking out at all the cemetery. Before him sat young a looking woman whose name was Sierra. They were lovers from a distance time past; they were enemies of time not so distant. All over a young man named Carter Sharp. Sierra had fallen in love with this boy; she had tried to make a tool out of him and had failed. It was this that though it had past was still a rift in Vladimir's and Sierra's relationship. It was the cause of many fights and still the source of many hurts between the two. Vladimir stood up and looked at her. He was still the perfect image of what he had been before he had met up with a wrong woman so many years ago.

Jet black, dark brown eyes and in the clothing of an English gentleman from the 1700's that was he looked. Sierra who had met up him and had fallen into the curse was considerably younger, but still not the age she seemed to be. Though Sierra hid this well by the fact that she wore the common clothing an average teenage girl. She had clear blues with a golden angel like blond hair. Vladimir looked down at her and sighed loudly. "We have got to get him back." He sneered.

"We don't even know where he is or more importantly if we could handle him."

"I do know where he is, that is easy read the newspaper and you can find merely by listening to what a certain super hero has for powers."

"So what is it we must do my sire." Vladimir smiled and walked over to Sierra, lifting her up slightly by the collar of her shirt. "Easy! We merely have to tempt him."

1 "So what is it you want to know?" Vamp asked.

"You said that your name stands for Vampire" Raven said "why?"

"I'm half vampire, half something else. I just know that I'm not human like I used to be."

"… Something happened to you?"

"Yeah, for once I listen to people around me and I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"You got super powers and it was a mistake?"

Vamp didn't answer he looked up in night and smiled sadly. "Yes my old life is gone, I have no one now, and the young man who I am under this mask or more or less a jobless hobo." Vamp squeezed his fist shut. "I gained super strength, incredible news eyes (I can see further and in darker light), I heal quickly, but I lost my family, I lost everyone I knew, and… I feel something deep inside me."

"What?"

"Hunger, rage, a mixture of feelings that I cannot get out of me, they stay within me."

Vamp stood up and shrugged, he really didn't know why he was talking about this to her. It was odd; he hadn't ever really thought that he would be able to talk to someone like this… "So what's your story?" He asked.

"Mine… It's nothing." Raven answered. "I'm just waiting for things to come to past…"

"Like, C'mon I told you so you have to tell me."

"You didn't tell me everything. I don't know who you are under that mask." Vamp didn't answer, which annoyed Raven, but she kept her emotions under control as she stared at him. "I guess you don't want to know that badly huh?"

"It's not like you're the answer to some prophecy that will end the world, right?" Raven didn't answer, and there was very odd still moment. "Oh, so you are." Vamp answered.

1Vladimir dropped down from one building and onto another as he rushed across them looking for his old friend. He passed several building jumping across each one with ease. It was good to be what he was sometimes, most times. The only thing that really bugged him was that hunger the thing that consumed him and made him constantly work. He didn't care that much though because he did like the feeling of a kill, fresh blood running down his throat. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw Vamp and Raven talking. A smile appeared on his face as he found his target.

"Only one way to find out whom this boy really is." He said to himself as he jumped from his spot and landed in front of Vamp. Vamp jumped up and looked at him, "Vladimir!" He spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" Raven asked.

"No one really dear girl." Vladimir smiled as he looked at Vamp. "Remove the mask now."

"No, I won't fall your mind tricks!" Vamp said backing up to edge of the building.

Raven's body lifted up as she started to chant Azarath… Vladimir smiled as he paid little attention to her and walked over to Vamp. "She is something isn't she?" He said. "Look at her the daughter of Trigon."

"Don't know who he and I don't care." Vamp said. Vladimir shrugged and lunged forward and took Vamp off the building. As they fell each landed a few punches on the other. Vamp elbowed Vladimir and pushed himself away. Vladimir smiled, even laughed a little as Vamp came closer to the ground while he angled to a building and garbed onto it slowing himself.

Vamp saw the ground coming closer and muttered softly, he went to pull out his grappling hook, but it was gone. He looked over at Vladimir and saw him holding it in his hands. "Call out save me and I will boy!" Vladimir shouted. Vamp saw the ground coming closer but then suddenly he stopped; he looked up to see Raven holding him and letting him down softly. She was rather handy with those powers of hers. Then Vamp touched the ground softly and saw Vladimir coming closer to him. "Please you really must just submit to me, I just want to know who you are!" Vladimir shouted.

"You already do!" Vamp spat back

"She doesn't, is that trying to hide from? You don't want the world to know who it is under that mask of yours do you? The person I changed, that I recreated you're afraid that they won't accept you!"

"Sorry but you didn't recreate me; you messed up, and changed me!" Vladimir just shrugged as he rushed forward and started to punch. Vamp tried to block them but was coming closer and closer to a building. Then he hit it, but Vladimir didn't stop, didn't show signs of stopping. In fact he seemed to be going faster than time itself. A few short seconds had past, but Vamp had gone from rather healthy to becoming indented into the side of the building.

That's when Raven threw a chunk of some of the fallen concrete at Vladimir sending him away. Vamp fell down to his feet. The pain all over his body, he didn't pay attention to the fight that was happening. His body burned with pain, and there it was again that hidden evil within him fighting to emerge out of his broken body. With each second it was coming closer and closer to tearing its way out of him. _NO, I won't let it! _Vamp struggled to his feet and out of his pocket he pulled out a small wooden item which he spun in his fingers, he looked at Vladimir and saw where his heart would be. Then with his last remain strength he shot it at Vladimir.

The stake flew through the air a sharp hissing sound emanating from it. Raven saw it and backed away quickly, but so Vladimir wouldn't notice it, the weapon coming close to him. But out of nowhere Sierra jumped down in front of the stake, and it tore through her body, she barely had enough time to scream. Then she became dust and the stuck fell to the ground inches away from Vladimir. He saw the pile of dust and scream in horror and his eyes fixed upon Vamp. "YOU WILL PAY!" He shouted. He rushed forward toward Vamp, ready to kill the already horrible injured man, when a small symbol appeared on Vladimir's forehead suddenly.

Vamp ready to block him, but nothing came, Vladimir stood still unmoving, stuck. "Let me go!" Vladimir shouted seemingly talking to someone. "He needs to pay he is not what you want." Raven was by Vamp suddenly and helping him out of the scene. Vamp faded out of consciousness, his last thoughts were that he had killed the wrong one…

1 The sunlight hit his face waking him up. Vamp sat up and looked around to see himself in some pack he looked around and saw Raven sitting on a bench and looking at him softly. "So you're finally up?" She said softly.

"How long was I out?" Vamp rubbed his head, how it ached.

"I'm not sure, it doesn't matter." Raven sat beside him and looked at him. Her eyes once again pierced through his mask to his own eyes. She smiled softly, "Trigon doesn't seem to like people picking on you… I wonder why?"

"Who is he?" Vamp asked.

"It doesn't matter, just try and make sure to stay away from him okay?" Vamp nodded as he looked at her, she was lifting up from her spot and flying away. "Just be careful Vamp. I may trust, but you still have a ton of people who don't." With that Raven disappeared into the sky. Vamp sighed and got up from where he was. He took a deep breath.

"All right…" he said. "I think it's time to stop playing hero for the day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

There was an odd stillness to the air as a young teenage boy walked down the street. He stopped after awhile almost like he trying to hear for something. His eyes of green showing brightly though he wore a pair of glasses. Something about him made him seemed to be a weak kid, yet something about also gave a look of strength. Maybe it was his brown hair or the way he walked, or how he held his backpack. He stopped and looked around but saw nothing, it was an odd feeling, but perhaps it was just imagination. After what had happened a little while ago he was still a little jumpy. The world had changed so quickly and in mere seconds Jump City had become a blazing pit of doom.

Everyone had been stone as he walked the path, nothing making sense. Still he was unsure if it was a dream or if he had just eaten pizza that had gone bad. He took a deep breath, maybe the events of the past few months were starting to get him. But still he felt that strange sense, yet again and he turned around quickly. Something pushed him out of the way and he fell hitting the ground with a hard thud. Then five other beings raced past him, first Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire flying above them, and Beastboy in the form of some quick animal chasing and then Raven at the last. The boy looked at Raven and her eyes caught his and she came to a dead stop.

"You're hurt." She said softly as if it really didn't matter. The boy looked down at his arm and then slowly felt the aching pain, a pain which he would have cried about so short a time ago, but now seemed small. "I'm all right." He answered standing up. There was a rather large cut on his arm, and it was bleeding rather bad, but he didn't really seem to notice it. Raven set down in front of him, her eyes searching his. "You should get it looked at-"

"Carter." He said suddenly. "My name is Carter Sharp."

"Or how about Vamp." Raven said suddenly, her voice a bit harsh.

"I..." Carter was baffled. "I'm not him!"

"Whatever." Raven answered, she lifted up from the ground but gave him one last look. "Stay boy." Raven then took off to follow the other Titans. Carter took a look at her, still baffled, still unsure of what had really happened. He then looked at his arm again, the bleeding already stopping. So he started to run down the street, and skidded into an empty alleyway. When he came to a stop, he took off his shirt revealing a bright red and black costume.

He had soon taken off the rest of his clothing and had put on his boots and gloves both red. Then he paused taking his mask, he looked up and took a deep breath. His green eyes started to shift a little, his eyes soon turning nothing but white, and then a bright red. He let out the rest of the air out of his lungs. With that his mask came on and then started to run after the thing which had clipped him.

The fist came forward quickly and Robin hadn't the chance to really see it before it stuck him square in the face and spent him sprawling in the air. As he fell to the ground Cyborg was already shooting a blue blast from his gun toward the foe. But the man who had sent Robin to the floor, dodged the blast quickly by crouching to the floor and after it had past over his head he leaped up into the air and swiped his hand across the air. Several small bombs came out and seemlily hit Cyborg. Out of the clouds Beastboy jumped out as a tiger and slashed him with extended claws. The foe grunted as he took the blow, but then with his other hand he used his palm and hit Beastboy hard in the jaw.

Beastboy flew head over tail and landed on the ground hard, reverting to his old self. "Is this the best you can do?" The man asked.

"No!" Starfire answered. "That is not true!" She floated in the air beside him, and held her hands up a green orb appearing in them. She thrust her hands down and a green blast hit the man dead on. He skidded back a little, but seemed able to keep his composure. Raven came up behind Starfire and with a light post torn from the ground and threw it at him.

Robin got up and rubbed some blood from the corner of his mouth. "Who is this guy?" He asked.

"I dunno." Beastboy answered. "But dudes this isn't looking good." Adjusting his mask, a little Robin got up and into his stance. "Beastboy transform into something big, so that-" Then man suddenly started to laugh, and Robin got worried.

"No use whispering boy wonder." The man answered. "I can hear better than most people and you're whispers however soft will be as clear as day."

"You're bluffing, trying to scare us."

"He really isn't." Vamp answered from the shadows of a corner. "Still alive Nemesis?"

"Brother." Nemesis, the foe answered. "Still alive and fighting the good fight, I see."

"I thought I told never to return to here." Vamp answered. He walked slowly out the shadows, each step making him look more like an adult and not some child.

Carter Sharp was gone and in his place was Vamp. "Yet here you are and causing trouble." Vamp got into a soft fighting stance and looked at Nemesis. If only his eyes were to be seen, hate would be filled by them. Nemesis smiled and answered: "All right what this ego's name, Vamp? We'll fight." Suddenly Vamp was a blur of red and black and as Vamp rushed forward pulled back his arm and sent a fist flying into Nemesis. It caused him to fly backwards and hit the pavement. "I meant it." Vamp spat. "That day so long ago." At which Nemesis started to laugh as he stood up wiping blood from his chin.

"You've gotten that's for sure." Nemesis answered. "But too bad that it doesn't help-"

"Don't even." Vamp answered. The two suddenly became blurs again as each attacked the other. Hitting fist upon fist. Knee to knee, each move Vamp did, Nemesis copied with ease. "Whoa . . . they're nutten but blurs." Cyborg said.

"Robin he does not look the happy." Starfire said. Nemesis suddenly went on the offensive and turned around quickly and jabbed Vamp in the gut, all the air going out of him. "It hurts doesn't it." Nemesis said softly. "You can still do nothing."

"I may not trust him, but we've got to help him." Robin answered. Vamp stood up straight suddenly and held up a hand and looked over at Robin. "No." Came his simple reply. With that Vamp rushed forward punching Nemesis in the chest several times followed by a jump in the air and leg blow in the head. Nemesis flew back, but before he reached the ground he place a hand down and flipped backwards onto his feet. "You should really take the offer help." Nemesis suggested. Vamp shook his head and rushed forward doing his hardest his attacks. They did damage, but after a combo or two, Nemesis still stood, but Vamp was tired. "No, I can't let you win."

"Hey I heard from Vladimir you killed Sierra." Nemesis suddenly spoke. "I didn't think you had it."

Vamp suddenly froze, the thoughts of the earlier even still got to him. Which Nemesis took advantage of, with several bone shattering blows, Vamp was sent flying into the air followed by into a light pole. Which he hit dead on and crumpled to the ground knocked out. Robin looked at Vamp unsure of what to do. "Beastboy, Cyborg let's take him down!"

"That's a lie." Raven said appearing in front of Nemesis. "Don't even try to make to him look bad!" She quickly chanted softly and sent a dark wave of energy into Nemesis.

Which was suddenly combined with a blast of blue energy from Cyborg. Meanwhile Beastboy had turned into a snake and under the two blasts, he slithered under the blast and wrapped around Nemesis's legs. "You will not get any further" Starfire answered. As she joined her blast with the others. They combined and exploded sending Nemesis across the street into a building. While Robin caught Beastboy who quickly reverted to human form and jumped out of Robin's arms. "Did we do it?" Beastboy asked.

Sometime ago . . .

_A body laid on the floor, warm blood surrounding it and still coming out. Carter looked, his stomach churching. He looked up and saw Nemesis standing there. The man who stood just a little taller than him, with black hair and blue eyes he seemed like a rebel, but not bad looking one. But as Carter stood looking he noticed the sharp fangs on him. "What you done!" Carter yelled._

"_Cleaning up I believe." Nemesis answered. "You must forget you're older life it's gone." Carter eyes were filled with tears as he looked down at the body. _

"_Leave or I swear to God up in Heaven I will kill you." _

Blurry images filled his view, blues, dark browns, and even some orange. Vamp sat up slightly and rubbed the back of his head. He looked around saw the blurs of the light pole and then he came back to the blues of the Titans which were beside him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"The pole of light met up with the head of yours!" Starfire said in her usually joyful mood.

"Uh . . . "

"She means to say that Nemesis threw you into the pole." Cyborg answered.

Vamp nodded softly he got up slowly and wobbly. "I've got to go." He said softly. But as he went to move, Raven stopped him suddenly her powers bringing him over to the team. "A you took a nasty fall." She said. "And B whoever this Nemesis character is you know him and so you're coming back to the tower."

"Love to, but can't." Raven raised an eyebrow, but Vamp remained silent.

"C'mon dude we could really use you." Beastboy answered.

"Sounds lovely, but I can't at the moment."

"I have to admit you don't seem to be the bad guy we mistook you for." Robin answered. "So, please come-"

"Look I can't see at the moment!" Vamp yelled. "I can't do it!"

"Oh you want us to take a look at that?"

"No he just needs these." Raven answered tossing Vamp a bag. "I took a look around while you were out and found them for you Carter."

"..." Vamp didn't answer as he tapped his fingers. "Oh thanks Raven for just telling everything single person within hearing distant that who I am beneath this! Ever think of why I where a mask? Perhaps I don't want people to know I am?" Starfire giggled, and Vamp looked at her, but his glare did nothing since his eyes were still covered and since he was looking at Beastboy. Raven encased Vamp and the backpack in a pure black ball, when it disappeared Carter stood there. Looking once again like some sort of a geek.

"Dude talk about a four eyes!" Beastboy mocked.

"How about I take my anger from Nemesis on you!" Vamp now Carter answered.

"I'm sure you could take him." Raven said. Carter shrugged, he looked over at the team and waited.

"So if I'm stuck going to the tower can we go sometime soon?"

The Tower . . .

Carter took a deep breath as he reached the top of the roof, and felt the cool night breeze. Robin had asked so many questions of Nemesis, which he had refused to answer. It didn't help the team trust anymore, but at the moment he didn't care. He just needed to think, and this seemed the best spot for it. Somewhere below someone was preparing a room for him, which he guess he could use. A cool wind picked up and hit him, giving him a slight chill, but he ignored it. "You shouldn't be out here." Raven said.

"Why?" Carter answered turning around to see her coming up the stairs.

"They'll probably come looking for you soon and not find you."

"I don't think I can hurt their trust in me too badly."

"Give them time."

Carter shrugged as he sat crossed leg on the roof. And closed his eyes, Raven sat beside him. "You want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No . . . " He answered. Raven shrugged and started to float softly as she began to chant the usual words. Carter smiled softly as he heard the words and continued in silence. The team might not trust him, but at least someone did, at least she did.


End file.
